


September Eve (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: September 21st [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anniversary, EVE - Freeform, M/M, Mindless Fluff, September 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow was the big day. Cry finds himself unable to sleep, looking forward to their special day tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Eve (PewdieCry)

Cry couldn't sleep. He had laid down on his bed for about an hour now, and yet... He just couldn't sleep. And he knew exactly why.

It was the eve of September 21. Tomorrow would mark their anniversary: another year of happiness and contentment that remained as memories replaying in their minds as they smiled happily at each other; and of course, even the trials and problems they learned to overcome together, hand in hand. Tomorrow would mark the start of another year to experience... to live. It made his heart flutter to think of how long they've held on; he was convinced that what they felt for each other was true love.

The American chuckled at his own thoughts. Since when did he become this cheesy?  _It's his fault._  he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, still finding no will to sleep. Giving up with a sigh of defeat, he sat up, wondering if his beloved Swede was still up. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table that read 2:00.  _I doubt it._

But hey, maybe he was excited for tomorrow, too and can't sleep as well... Nah.  _That idiot sleeps like a log._  He smiled to himself, remembering his peaceful sleeping face. The way his lips were slightly turned up to form a slight smile, and his eyes were peacefully closed, making Cry wonder what kind of dreams hid behind those eyelids... The way a golden flick of hair rested across his face and Cry would brush it away, slightly blushing when he felt his finger slide through his silken hair, and it was all he could do not to kiss him as he slept and-

_Whoa there. Now, you're sounding like a creep._

"Cry?" Pewdie called, thick accent laced with exhaustion. He peeked his head through the door, glancing at Cry's room and smiled warmly when he saw the brunette. "I had a feeling you were awake."

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted, noticing the blonde wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. Again. He looked down to his feet, blushing slightly. "I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"I'm jealous." He mock-pouted. "I thought it was me you couldn't stop thinking about." He teased, smirking and stepping closer, sitting beside his American.  _His._  He chuckled, disguising his own blush.

Then, silence.

"We've got about three hours before the day actually starts. I'm going to sleep."  _If I can._  Cry pulled the covers and snuggled his pillow. "You should, too. It's our big day tomorrow."

Pewdie nodded, yet still not leaving his side. He felt the cushions shift about as the brunette forced his mind to enter the dream world and failed miserably. The blonde pulled the side of the covers up and slipped under it, pulling his partner into a loving embrace.

"Good night." He whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Cry's silken hair, inhaling his scent.

Cry hummed happily, and put his arms around the taller man, rubbing his back lovingly as he listened to the heartbeats that he could trust was beating for him. "Good night."


End file.
